This continuation application seeks continued support for the Committee for Radiation Oncology Studies (CROS) which is a group of 15 leading scientists working together to improve oncology sciences, including those related to radiation therapy, radiation biology, radiation therapy physics, and those scientists concerned with oncology imaging. This Committee will continue to serve as an advisory body to the National Cancer Institute, responding to specific assignments from the director of the NCI and the directors of the divisions of the NCI. The group will serve as an advisory group to the Bureau of Radiological Health and other agencies concerned with radiation sciences concerned with oncology and the care of patients. In addition to reponding to questions posed by NCI staff, CROS will attempt to anticipate and advise on significant matters that relate to radiation oncology and present a statement of the problem or questions and recommendations for solutions. CROS will also continue to initiate and in conjunction with other groups plan and operate multi-disciplinary workshops and "state-of-the-art" meetings on appropriate topics. The Committee functions as a fully independent body whose sole purpose is to improve the quality of radiation therapy practice and research and the quality of cancer care throughout the country. The Committee is available as a resource for updating the National Cancer Plan and other projects assigned by the National Cancer Institute or other organizations of government.